


Pop It Like It's Hot

by Kawaiicoyote



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Candy, Food Sex, Kink Discovery, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, but not really, kind of, maybe just a little, poprocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s in your mouth?” The werewolf asks curiously, a flash of pink slipping between his lips as he licks them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop It Like It's Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was reading an A/O/B a little while ago where the author (Whisper91 I'm looking your way!!!) had wrote about popping-brownies (brownies made with pop rocks) and I've kind of developed a slight obsession with poprocks and THIS little number was born. I don't even know anymore.
> 
> Choppily beta'd.

Food and sex are generally two things that Stiles doesn’t combine. Food and any kind of intimacy he finds just don’t mesh well. 

Neither he nor Derek like to feed each other. Rarely do they eat _after_ each other because growing up it was really instilled in Stiles head that you don’t eat after someone or drink after someone. And while being considered pack and actually having a significant other, in the form of Derek, has made him more lax and able to do it more often, he still would rather not.

So it’s purely accidental when Stiles is sprawled out on the couch, munching absently away on a pack of pop-rocks, and Derek comes in through the front door and leans over him and gives a long kiss in greeting.

The teen doesn’t think much of it, pressing up firmly into the kiss when Derek settles over him and opens his mouth eagerly to let Derek’s searching tongue in.

But when Derek makes a surprised noise and jerks away Stiles is left staring up at him in confusion.

“What’s in your mouth?” The werewolf asks curiously, a flash of pink slipping between his lips as he licks them.

Stiles brows furrow but then he registers the slight popping from the candy going on in his mouth and then looks down at his hand where he’s still loosely gripping the small black and red package and holds it up for him to see.

Derek snorts when he takes it for himself, looking amused with the barest hint of a smile pulling at his lips. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had these.”

The teen rolls his eyes and reaches with wriggling fingers to take them back so he can finish them, the popping in his mouth gone now with only the hint of strawberry clinging to his tongue. Above him though Derek leans back and away, still grinning, and pulls the package just out of Stiles reach dangling it just so his long slender fingers brush against the slick packaging.

“Dude,” Stiles whines indignantly with a pout. “Give those back; I’ll share if you want.”

Derek opens his mouth to say something, probably to groan about being called _dude_ , but then his eyes zero back in on the pop-rocks in hand and then back to Stiles.

The smile that spreads on Derek’s face is absolutely predatory. It makes Stiles squirm in his seat and his cheek heat with anticipation. For what though he has no clue.

Only he doesn’t have to wait long when Derek tilts his head back and upends the tiny black package into his mouth and taps it with his index finger to make sure all of the crystalized popping candy falls onto his tongue.

Instantaneously Stiles can hear the soft popping coming from Derek’s mouth, but the older man doesn’t swallow or crunch down on them. Instead he slides his knees onto the couch, on either side of Stiles’ slim hips. Stiles tilts his head back when Derek lowers his own, quickly slotting their lips together with soft noises and sharp breaths through their noses on contact.

He knows he should be expecting it but it still pulls a startled squeak from Stiles when Derek opens his mouth and licks at the seam of his lips, tongue invading the wet warmness of his mouth and filling it with sweet tickling popping.

The artificial strawberry taste almost completely covers the taste of Derek, but Stiles can’t really complain as his fingers grip and dig tightly into jean clad hips, pulling the wolf closer who goes willingly as they devour each other.

The candy tickles every inch of his mouth as it bursts and Derek’s tongue sweeps the feeling away with the smooth velvetiness of his tongue as they eat the candy out of each other’s mouths.

It should be a complete turn off, eating candy and spit from each other like this, the way he can feel their spit pooling from the corner of his mouth. It should disgust him out messy things are getting. But it doesn’t, in the slightest, if the tightening in his pants and the echoing hardness rutting against him is any indication.

They kiss and lick at each other until the popping subsides and the sharp strawberry sweetness fades. Derek is the first one to pull back and his green eyes are glazed over and nearly black with how dilated they are. Stiles briefly wonders what he looks like because Derek looks absolutely _wrecked_.

He lets his head fall back against the couch cushion and grins up at Derek who is grinning back at him but then sits up a little straighter when the metaphorical light bulb goes off over his head.

Stiles twists around to get a good look at the kitchen counter and seen more packets of pop-rocks littering the surface and grins even wider when he turns back to Derek who looks curious and raises an eyebrow at him.

“I really want to see what it feels like for you to blow me with those in your mouth,” he lets out in a rush. It doesn’t surprise Stiles the way Derek’s flames red, but the low rumbling growl that spills from his mouth does, making him shudder under him.

But the Derek is nodding and tripping over himself and Stiles is scrambling to go with him to get to the kitchen because yes holy God yes this is a thing that is actually happening.

It makes Stiles think that maybe he doesn’t have an aversion to food during sex or eating after another person quite so much as he thought, and with the way Derek drops to his knees so fast that they audibly crack against the kitchen floor as he pours candy into his mouth well, Stiles will have to say that he doesn’t either.

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOO that happened.  
> Tell me what you think of it?


End file.
